The F-type connector, otherwise known as an F-connector is a coaxial RF connector commonly used for “over the air” terrestrial television, cable television, and universally for satellite television and cable modems. Generally, RG-6/U cable or RG-59/U cable is used to connect to F connectors. The F connector has good 75Ω impedance match for frequencies well over 1 GHz and has usable bandwidth up to several GHz.
F-Connectors are often used on printed circuit boards (PCBs). On a PCB where a metal shield cover is used to isolate RF noise from other circuitry, the installation of an F-connector can introduce physical gaps which allow radiated emissions to interfere with nearby circuitry. Such interference is undesirable and can adversely affect nearby circuit operation. In addition, a leaky installation of an F connector also produces a path for circuitry inside the metal shield cover to become susceptible to a source of RF outside of the shield. Thus, the shield itself becomes less effective. A technique to perpendicularly mount an F-connector into a shield cover without radiated emission or radiated susceptibility is desired.